You're not serious!
by yankeebecky
Summary: Nothing is what it seems, will life ever be the same again for Hermione when she finds out what has been hidden from her.


A/N OK so I own nothing I'm quite put out about this fact, so please let's not bring it up again

I don't pretend to be a great writer, in fact I believe most great writers have a plan, we are going to see where the caverns of my mind take us on this journey. So any ideas that anyone would like to put forward.

And just a little background on me I am American but I spent 15years living on the south coast of England so if my language is a little confusing that's why I will try and reign in my Americanisms but sometimes they slip put, or just happen to be the most appropriate at the time. Anyway let's get on with it shall we.

* * *

><p><strong> D<strong>raco woke up with the sunlight streaming in his bedroom windows, the elves must have come in before dawn to open up his room, he didn't ask much of the elves but in the summer he believed one should wake up to a sunny room with the cool morning air blowing in.

Draco realized that this was the first time he woke up and did not have the sense of foreboding of the upcoming war; he momentarily forgot his age and let out a big whoop as he remembered the events of the last few months. He and his parents had been able to stop living their lives in fear of anyone finding out their secret. They no longer had to pretend to be condescending and hateful towards people not of their good breeding.

The Malfoy's were in fact not death eaters at all but spies. Lucious' father had forced him to receive the dark mark while he was a young, and as soon as it had occurred he and his new wife Narcissa had planned on running, the eve of their planned departure two of their closest friends were murdered in their home, by the nefarious Death Eaters, it was the same night as the demise of the Potters. Their friends were supposedly killed by Sirius Black, Narcissa' Cousin she of course hoped this to be a lie, as they had spent many hours together growing up, and trying to convince their evil parents of their willingness to follow the beliefs of their ancestors. The Malfoy's were furious at their own cowardice when they heard of the way their friends stood up to the evilness that was their demise, Lucious' long time confidant Severus Snape had been among the death eaters that tortured and killed their friends and had let them know what had become of them. The young Malfoy couple knew of Severus' true colors and had felt so bad for their friend; as he had to watch the Dark Lord torture his own Baby sister Arianna. And to then on the same night go to the potters and kill his long time love Lily. This was not the worst of it on Arianna's six month old daughter had not been with her mother on that night, the Dark Lord was furious that she could not be found. They never found the beautiful baby girl. They did all they could for their unfortunate friend but he was inconsolable, and in the end gave him a double dose of calming draught, while they decided what course of action to pursue. This was the night they called Dumbledore and became spies.

* * *

><p>The elder Malfoy's were in the new dining room, (they both took great pleasure in dismantling the entire manor by hand and incinerating everything that was contained when the house had become forcefully occupied the Evil lord) when Draco came upon them.<p>

"Draco, don't you look nice this morning, though I do wish you would not wear your hair like that, it's so common" commented Lady Malfoy

Luscious just rolled his eyes at his wife; the boy was 17 for Merlin's sake.

"Mother, I like my hair this way I hated wearing all that Gel in it made it a nightmare to wash."

Luscious gave a much undignified snort at the flippant way he told his mother off.

"Really, Draco must you be so-"

"Cissa, leave the boy be he is grown and can make his own choices"

"Thank you father, will you be accompanying us to the station this morning?"

"All of us will go it is you last year after all"

* * *

><p>AN I love some feedback on whether or not I should carry on, I am halfway done with the next chapter so it should be up soon.

Bex


End file.
